vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nunu and Willump
Summary Once upon a time, there was a boy who wanted to prove he was a hero by slaying a fearsome monster—only to discover that the beast, a lonely and magical yeti, merely needed a friend. Bound together by ancient power and a shared love of snowballs, Nunu and Willump now ramble wildly across the Freljord, breathing life into imagined adventures. They hope that somewhere out there, they will find Nunu’s mother. If they can save her, maybe they will be heroes after all… Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Nunu, the Boy and his Yeti, Willump the Yeti, The Yeti Rider Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human and Yeti Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Empathic Manipulation (Nunu can use his flute to tame animals, Willump can induce rage in his allies), Magic, Reality Warping (Anything he can imagine or dream of becomes real, taking form in True Ice), Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Able to bring things he creates to life), Perception Manipulation (Willump's appearance is passively shaped by those who perceive him A person with a malicious heart would see Willump as a vicious monster while a pure hearted person sees him as a friendly creature), Enhanced Senses (Willump was able to sense Nunu's approach long before he got to him), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Call of the Freljord, Speed Amplification Via Biggest Snowball Ever!), Damage Boost (Via Call of the Freljord), Self-Healing (Via Consume), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Snowball Barrage and Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to drain heat in the area around themselves), Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (All Iceborn can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions), Consume ignores conventional durability against enemy monsters Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other Yeti that fought Vel'Koz) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range, Dozens of meters with ice magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Willump is a member of intelligent race of yetis that once ruled over the mountains of the Freljord Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Call of the Freljord:' Nunu's and Willump's next instance of damage dealt to an enemy champion, large monsters or structure grants both Willump and the nearest allied champion Call of the Freljord, prioritizing the ally with highest attack speed. Targets gain bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed. Willump's basic attacks additionally deal bonus physical damage against the main target and to enemies around himself. Nunu and Willump cannot trigger Call of the Freljord from the same enemy again for a time. Call of the Freljord effects cannot stack. *'Consume:' Willump takes a bite of a target enemy, dealing damage and healing himself, increased when low on health. Against champions, deals magic damage, and against minions and monsters deals true damage. *'Biggest Snowball Ever!:' Nunu conjures a snowball that Willump begins rolling with increasing movement speed in the target direction for up to 10 seconds, increasing its size over 5 seconds. The trajectory can be adjusted over the duration at a highly reduced capacity that is increased while turning in the same direction, but lost when turning the other direction. During the charge the duo is immune to slows, and the snowball explodes upon colliding with an enemy champion, large monsters or terrain. The snowball deals magic damage to nearby enemies, increased based on charge time, and knocking them up. Once the duration ends or is recast, the duo stops charging and the snowball rolls forward, during which it cannot grow. *'Snowball Barrage:' Nunu throws a volley of 3 snowballs in the target direction, each dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. Enemies hit by a snowball are Snowbound, and those hit by 3 snowballs are slowed. An enemy cannot be slowed more than once. After 3 seconds, Willump roots Snowbound enemies around him. *'Absolute Zero:' Nunu and Willump sap heat from the area around them for up to 3 seconds. Moving ends Absolute Zero's effects immediately, and the area is invisible if the duo isn't revealed. The duo gains a shield while channeling that refreshes each second, and enemies within the frosted area are slowed. Enemies caught in the frozen area when the channel ends or is interrupted take magic damage, increased based on channel time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Kids Category:Ice Users Category:Berserkers Category:Monsters Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7